


A First Date

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hethurin, Knights of Naren, M/M, Terellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Hethurin and Terellion finally have their first real date.





	A First Date

“Where are we going? Aren’t most of the inns the other way?”

Hethurin was surprisingly well-acquainted with Rathel. More than Terellion had expected. “I thought you might be hungry first. The food on the ship wasn’t very appetizing. I noticed you hardly touched it.”

“You didn’t touch it either,” Hethurin pointed out. “Most of the inns have food available too. I was hoping we could go back for some private time in a real bed, not that the bunks on the boat weren’t fun, but… You know.”

Terellion almost caved as the wind picked up and blew through Hethurin’s hair. He smiled. There would be time enough for that later. “Don’t worry. I did have something like that in mind, but after we eat at a real restaurant.”

Hethurin paused and looked at him. He asked coyly, “Terellion, are you taking me out on a date?”

“Hmm, it does seem that way. You know, I think it’ll be our first real date.” Terellion grinned as he took the mage’s hand. He couldn’t call any of their meetings in Moressley real dates, and they had been on the boat since their reunion yesterday.

Hethurin pulled his hand away, “We’re in Rathel. They have rules. I’m still surprised they let you request me as your mage.”

“I guess they weren’t aware of just how well we got to know each other in Moressley. I do know the rule though. We’ll have to be careful not to touch until we get to the inn.”

“So this isn’t really a first date. It’s torture.” Hethurin grinned widely. “Oh well. I’m hungry. Let the torture begin!”

Terellion started heading towards the restaurant only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He stopped as Hethurin leaned forward and into him.

Hethurin whispered in his ear, “I have a feeling I’ll still be just as hungry when we get back to the inn.”

“Weren’t you the one who was just lecturing me about the rules here?”

“No one’s looking.”

“Well, before someone starts looking. Besides, we’re almost there.” Terellion had picked out a seafood restaurant, typical for a port town, but it had become one of his favorites over the past couple of years while he was here training to become Hethurin’s adahi. He opened the door and let Hethurin pass in before him. They let the waiter seat them before speaking again.

“It has a nice, romantic atmosphere.”

Terellion looked around at the tacky sea decorations hanging on the wall. “I think that sounds a little fishy, but the food is amazing here.”

Hethurin grinned widely. “I still can’t believe you trained to be my adahi. Well, you’re the expert here now. What should I get?” Hethurin asked as he picked up the menu.

“I really like their crab. Their lobster is really good too.”

“Do we have enough for lobster?”

Terellion nodded. “It’s not overly expensive here, and after we get to Hollowmont we won’t have many expenses. We have enough as long as we’re not having lobster every night, especially as we get further inland.”

“I could take us to Hollowmont through a series of translocations. Also, can we stop in Elal’s Fork? I’d like to see my family and give my parents the address to write to me in Hollowmont.”

“We can stop there, but I’ve been warned that some horses don’t like translocations.”

“Oh, you have your horse with you?”

Terellion nodded.

“Oh, then we’ll have to— I’m not good at riding a horse.”

“I got a cart for us to ride in and to transport our luggage. You won’t have to worry about riding a horse.”

“That’s a relief!”

Terellion ordered lobster for both himself and Hethurin when the waiter returned. He also ordered wine, which was brought back to the table almost immediately. They waited for the waiter to go back to the kitchen before speaking again.

“It seems I underestimated this place. They have wine.”

Terellion smiled. “You wrote that you were glad to have access to good wine again. I made sure while picking out a place to eat that they had wine.”

“That’s very thoughtful. Do they have wine in Hollowmont?”

“There are no wineries there, but the general store has it.”

“I have a feeling the general store is the only store.”

“Pretty much,” Terellion said with a smile. He had smiled so much since yesterday that his face was starting to hurt, but he didn’t want to stop. He was so happy to see Hethurin again.

Hethurin smiled back. It had been a rarer sight to see when they were in Moressley together. They had met under stressful circumstances, but that was behind them. They had their future ahead of them now, a future they would face together.


End file.
